fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: Waiting
Summary: After her death, Padme finds herself on a field on Naboo, that looks very familar. Written for Star Wars fans of all ages. WAITING Padme found herself in a grassy field. It was her home, Naboo. The grass was long, and crisp, and tickled her feet as she walked, barefoot. She felt light and wieghtless. She saw several trees, full of blossoming flowers, shades of every color in the rainbow. And the waterfalls fell in the distance, the constant noise comforting. The sun shone down apon her, warming her back. Letting her hair fall down her back in soft, springy curls, she laughed and spun around in a giddy dance. She was home. To her left she heard a gentle laugh, a laugh she had missed. "Grandfather!" Padme happily exclaimed. This made her grandfather chuckle louder, and she saw he had tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms. He still smelled of ripe pears. "Padme my dear," he murmed. "You are so young. So young." He held her at arms length, and studied her with his brown eyes, so much like hers. When he used to stare at her like that, when she was little, Padme felt as if he could stare into her very core, and read her thoughts. But he didn't say anything. Her grandfather was a softspoken, gentle soul. Finally he asked, "Do you know where you are?" Padme looked around. "Naboo," she finally answered. In return, he gave her a sad smile, suggesting she have another look around. She studied the scene, and saw a tall, lean figure in dark clothing chasing grazing shakk in the lower field. He looked so familar. And a girl was with him, in a flowing dress. Her hair looked alot like Padme's now, gliding down her back, gently tossed back and forth from the wind. It was hard to tell who they were from up here. Padme gasped, and finally knew what her grandfather had meant. He nodded sadly. "Yes my dear." Again he took her into his strong arms. "You are in the realms of times. The spirit world you could say. And I came here to meet you." Blinking back sudden tears, Padme asked, "But why did you meet me here? Why?" He shook his head. "The life force that surrounds us all has a mind of it's own. I was choosen to meet you. I agreed. I can't describe it." She nodded. Realization hit her harder then the reconition of her self, and her love. "So you're here to take me away." She let the tears roll down her face now, unchecked. Her grandfather sighed. "Now that my dear, is your choice. I would like to take you, but truly it is your choice." Moments ticked by. Finally Padme answered. "Then you know I must stay." Her grandfather nodded sadly. "I expected as much from you Padme. Always an independent spirit. Now just more so." He chuckled at his own joke. But then he sobered. "But I will warn you, he may never come." She nodded. Her desicion was already made. "Then I shall wait forever." He nodded again, staring into her core. He gently began to fade. "Remember this: You will always be my angel. I must trust you on this." Soon his image was gone, but his voice remained. "You will always be my angel, and I will always be with you. I give you all my love." A gentle breeze caressed Padme's cheek. She whispered. "I know Grandfather. My love to you as well. I will be home soon, but not without my Anakin." She wouldn't leave untill he found him, her children's father. She prayed her children were safe. Tears in her eyes, she carefully studied the figures below. "When the wait is over I," she drew herself up. "No, we, will find you. But not untill then." END